roblox_blood_moneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Independent State of Kolvia
Independent State of Kolvia The Formation of Kolvia The Independent State of Kolvia, ISK for short, is where Blood Money takes place at, in an alternate history. It is a fictional country located in the U.S. and was formed July 5th, 2021 after many debates in the U.S. government on whether it should become an independent state. The U.S. government was highly against it but the people in the area of the country were with it becoming it's own independent state because the American republic was failing the people with the two-party system. After a skirmish killing around several dozen, they declared themselves as an independent country but the U.S. didn't recognize it. The country is one of the smallest in the world also with an average GDP as well as the micronation being in a complete shutdown with no one leaving or entering the borders of the country due to the attempt from the United States government to start a coup on July 12th, 2021. The coup was unsuccessful but put Kolvia into chaos, making tax money be spent towards repairs of the cities within the country and making the area more stable, which is also raising tax prices, making the citizens of the country unhappy which led to them starting criminal activity throughout the region. Kolvia and the U.S.A. went to war for around two months after America's failed coup. They signed a treaty after the war and the U.S.A. is now embargoing Kolvia, making prices of all products inflated. No one knew if the U.S. would precede with aggression in the future, but the residents knew if the U.S. were to go to war with Kolvia again, it would be detrimental. Flags Meaning The red symbolizes the blood of martyrs. White symbolizes peace after its independence. The nine stripes signify the amount of battles it had leading up to independence. The star symbolizes its single state. Finally, the blue circle means the care for the poor and less lucky people in all of the country. Battles Pre-Independence First Battle of the American-Kolvian War The United States National Guard surrounding the area pushed past the borders of ISK and raided Plug. The small town stood no chance at defense. The U.S. had a standing force of 500 troops heading for Plug, catching Kolvia by surprise resulting in a heavy defeat for their first battle. The war acted as a proxy war, the USA only wanted specific lands to themselves. It was a tragic turn for Kolvia but they sent a division of 2,000 men to retake it and the Americans fled without a sight. Plug was retaken but it became a ghost town over a duration of 4 hours. They knew they were outnumbered and decided to not overextend their territory and went defensive the rest of the war unless an opportunity was met. Losing the battle encouraged a large amount of civilians wanting to conscript to defend their newly formed homeland. Second Battle of the American-Kolvian War Kolvia moved a large amount of military personnel to the borders and was more prepared for the invasion of Bandsak. It's a town of little importance since it's hard for the Kolvians to defend due to its geography with an empty plains and a mountain blocking quick reinforcements. However it's also important for its production of products and a checkpoint for a possible invasion into America. The battle was a winning battle for the Kolvians with the Americans regrouping in the end, but was devastating to the town and there are no estimations on how long it will take to rebuild certain buildings. Anti-vehicle mines caught the Humvees by surprise as they didn't know Kolvia owned such weaponry and government agents assumed they were getting the supplies from the underground market. Multiple American military personnel committed war crimes during the first two battles while the Kolvians laid mines. The atrocities breaks the Geneva Convention but no other countries help to intervene. American Invasion of Southern Proverty Kolvia had most of their defense at the capital of Proverty. A scouting party spotted a medium size amount of enemy troops approaching the plains of Southern Proverty and intercepted with the majority of their fighting force, leaving some for reserves for defense of the capital city. The battle had been off and on for 3 weeks and was contested with both sides losing many men. Kolvia had the defense advantage with terrain and attacking from 3 angles; however, the Americans had superior equipment. American Occupation of Cloutle Cloutle is right on the border of the U.S.A, making it an easy for an attack. The Kolvian commanders knew this and had troops stationed within the city and around it. Their plan was to lure American troops into taking the city by having a small garrison then encircle them. American forces quickly pushed in and swiftly took the city and capturing many in it. After setting up and preparing in the city for a day, American forces found they were being attacked from multiple angles. While fighting occurred, another army went around and surrounded the American troops. Fierce fighting was put up by the encircled troops but ended up surrendering after mass casualties. The plan was a major success for the Kolvians. Kolvian Invasion of Fort Pommel After the victory at Cloutle, the Kolvian high command decided it was time to strike hard back at the Americans supply lines. Fort Pommel connected the supply routes in the western regions of Kolvia and if it was destroyed, it would prolong the time it takes to reinforce and engage with the Kolvian military. Plans were drawn out and the order was given to move 2000 army personnel to attack the American fort. It was situated on a hill with a forest below and a road connected along the highway. The plan was to traverse the forest to keep the troops concealed and to attack at night. At midnight, the first shot was fired from mortar emplacements down the hill from the fort. Several rounds hit barracks of sleeping troops and supply caches. Once the barrage was over the troops would move up and engage but one of the last mortar rounds hit an ammo dump that ignited and bursted into flames. Quickly after, an explosion took out most of the forts garrisons and vehicles. There were even reports from Proverty of residents hearing the explosion. The troops ran up the hill and attacked in a "U" formation around the hostile area. The surviving American forces put up a fierce fight and was standing their ground. The Kolvians weren't going to take prisoners because they knew a large reinforcement was called and rapidly approaching. The U.S. garrisoned there surrendered but the Kolvians kept shooting forcing them to either fight back or flee. Once most of the force had disappeared, the Kolvians withdrawn back to Cloutle to be stationed there. The series of victories on the western front was a massive moral boost for the Kolvian people. Second Invasion of Plug American forces were moving to retake Plug and use it as a staging ground to further take more land. The troops were however spotted by Kolvian scouts in ghillie suits outside of the border and reported it back to the commander of the division of 2,000 stationed near Plug. After gaining this knowledge, the Kolvian forces set up for a possible attack. Suddenly they were hit by artillery and mortar rounds. The force scrambled into cover and was disorganized, making them unprepared for the attack. Soon after, the town was hit by an F/A-18 strike, killing dozens. American National Guard troops from the last invasion strategically pushed forward after the bombardment had ceased. Contact was made and was initially successful for the National Guard. The Kolvians unexpectedly turned the tide with powerful small arms that were fueled by the underground market and a several squads of snipers laid out on the hills. The Americans didn't know they could possess such an array of weapons for being such a small independence movement. After losing over half of their fighting force, they retreated back to the outpost in American soil. Kolvian Offensive Northwest of Plug After driving back the Americans, the Kolvians decided to do an offensive they knew they were guarantee to win. They hurried and gathered men to push into American land to take the town of Grand. They managed to gather 500 men to go on the offensive. Kolvian troops from the previous attack counter-attacked, picking off some fleeing troops. They had now entered American territory for the first time during the war. The U.S. had a small garrison in Grand and only a couple shots were fired before they surrendered. Kolvia held the territory till the end of the war. Battle for the Eastern Plains With the losses in the west, the Americans try a different approach. They managed to bring an armor squad with a fighting force behind it to the more plains area. They drove in and the Kolvians couldn't stop the armor with such a wide front and didn't possess the guns to take out the tanks. Some M15 anti-tank mines were laid to halt the advance. The Americans pushed all the way to the highway and even cut off Bandsak. The Kolvians could still get to Bandsak by a nearly discovered tunnel that ran through the mountain. The push took a huge portion of Kolvias farmland and the Americans would hold onto it until the end of the war. Occursion of Southern Proverty A southern attack was in the midst of happening again. Fueled by revenge and new plans, the Americans move into a recognizable battleground. A battle was fought in the same spot weeks before but they were more prepared this time with better battle plans laid out. The Kolvians had secretly laid thousands of mines in the isolated forest south of Proverty and sat and waited on the same defensive positions from the last battle. It was broad day and fighter jets could be heard fast approaching until the Kolvian troops saw it and heard explosions seconds after. American jets lit up the hilltops where the Kolvian forces were sitting, they returned small arms fire towards the jets as they unloaded their missiles. They knew the Americans were trying to soften their forces up before an attack. The jets returned to the American border to resupply or be stationed there. Surviving Kolvian forces heard distant explosions of the landmines going off and it acted as an alarm for them to prepare and organize for a defense. Contact was made on the far right hill then the other positions. Fighting continued for quite some time then jets were heard again. The Kolvian command decided to pull back away from where they were fighting to avoid direct bombardment. After waiting out the bombings, they pushed back up the hill into their original defensive positions to find American troops ascending the hill and they open fired. With the height advantage, attacking from multiple angles, and the landmines, it was looking like a victory for the Kolvians. American forces rerouted towards the outpost on their side, some detonating landmines as they fled. The Kolvians celebrated because they knew the U.S. has been defeated. This was the final battle of the war. Summary In the beginning, the Americans were highly successful in their attacks. As time went on, the Kolvians were more and more prepared and equiped to defend their land until the last man. As they got better officers and preparation, they began having massive victories against the American forces. These victories caused the American soldiers to become exhausted and demoralized towards the end. Both governments saw that the war would only bring more bloodshed and wasn't worth fighting fellow Americans and the Treaty of Proverty was signed. The U.S.A. lost the war against Kolvia for similar reasons to the Vietnam War. Poor leadership and the mountainous terrain made it hard to win on most fronts. They had to pull out after losing a fair amount of men for a war that had little importance and was destroying their internal stability. Both sides massed casualties during the American-Kolvian War but Kolvia was now a sovereign nation. Post-Independence Relations With the U.S.A After the Treaty of Proverty, Kolvia gave Grand back to the United States and the U.S. gave back all of Kolvias claimed land. The U.S. embargoed Kolvia and then recognized it as an independent nation while both sides gave back captured soldiers. Overall relations improved as time went on and the U.S. eventually uplifted the embargo and they made trade treaties with one another. Kolvian politics eventually became influenced by the Americans. Both countries also allowed open borders for Kolvian and American citizens. Overview Kolvia is one of four nations that have the right to bear arms in its Constitution, the other three being the United States of America, Mexico, and Guatemala. More and more countries recognize them and they may even join N.A.T.O. one day. They're a UN member and has been given aid to rebuild the nation. Population and income increase has been stagnant and won't change unless reforms are passed. The Kolvians government is identical to the Americans besides it's not a Republic. They don't have a two-party election but instead only one. Some citizens have questioned the legislation and they have just been ignored. Present The Kolvian military and government no longer has to worry about the American giant because of the friendly relationship. The Kolvian military and government administration now has to look toward fixing problems within the country's borders. Crime is at an all-time high in most of the major cities. With that, there's also a growing rebellion named the TIF that is controlling portions of land around Kolvian and may lead to civil war if they aren't suppressed. The people in the Eastern Plains region has proposed a referendum to join the U.S. if Kolvia doesn't fix its poor trade relations with other countries. The future for Kolvia is unknown whether it will gain or lose its stability and control over the state.Category:Lore